the accident
by The Duck Man
Summary: this is a PTX story...its about me if my dad was military and i had to live in Texas...but i meet an amazing guy...then the worst thing happens...
1. Chapter 1

**The Accident**

First day of school at a completely new school may be terrifying.

Not for me, not anymore, I have been to four different high-schools this year.

Four different choirs, four different sets of friends in four different states…

I can't catch a break…

"Good morning class", my new choir teacher says. Her name was Mrs. Boley I believe.

"Welcome back, I hope your weekend was as good as mine" they all laughed.

I will mark that as an inside joke. "And we have a new student" she said motioning toward me.

I half smiled, everyone turned to see me. This is awkward…

"Stand up so we can all see you" she said smiling from ear to ear. I stood, my jeans were faded and a darkish-light shade of blue; so the girls snickered at them.

My shirt was a little baggy and my shoes were definitely skater shoes. My hair was shaved on one side and was styled to what my mother calls fashionable. In reality it's just brushed and straightened.

"This is Stacia everyone, she is new to Texas and I would love it if you all showed her the way". She smiled even larger now and pointed to the boys.

"Avi, you wouldn't mind showing her around?" she asked.

"No, not at all" he said looking from her to me with a smile.

I felt my cheeks get hot so I sat. "Alright then, let's get to work" Mrs. Boley said.

They passed around the copies of music while I tried to examine my new guide.

There were two guys on either side of him. They both seemed to be laughing and pointing in my direction.

I sunk in my seat and re-directed my thoughts for the remainder of the day.

The music we were singing was already half learned so I listened and retained what I could.

Finally the bell rang and everyone rose, turned in their copies, and casually said goodbye to their instructor.

"Stacia, could I see you for a moment?" Mrs. Boley said right before I walked out. Busted. "Yes?"

I walked closer. "I believe you come highly recommended by your former schools"

"I guess"

She smiled, "I'm sure you'll adjust well"

I smiled back and nodded. "Thanks"

"Oh and stacia?"

"Yes". She nodded towards the door. "Listen to Avi?"

I agreed and left. I'm pretty sure she made me late to my second Pd, but whatever.

Avi was in my 7th pd so I didn't mind…

"Welcome! Welcome!" the teacher said coming toward me. I cringed when she embraced me.

Avi laughed a little and looked down at his notebook.

"You can sit in the empty chair in front of Avi" she said pointing in that general direction.

I nodded with a fake smile and went to my seat. It was the farthest from the door, figures.

Avi sat back in his seat with a smile. I smiled back and quickly sat down.

As I was getting my notebook Avi leaned up and tapped my shoulder. "So, new kid in town?"

I nodded, "Yeah, cool little town".

"Yeah, I guess" he laughed.

I spun around. He had bright blue eyes and shoulder length hair, and the most adorable smile I had ever seen.

He had a goatee that had probably been there a while.

"So where do you wanna` start? Ya know, with the showing around" I said looking in his eyes.

He smiled, "well, how about after school, at Tonys?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure, Tonys…where's Tonys?"

I said quietly to him. He smiled and leaned closer. "The only pizza place in town"

I blushed, "Right…" I turned around to face the board.

I smiled from ear to ear and tried to focus on my work.

Honestly, all I could think about was Avi's beautiful eyes and the way his eyes lit up when he smiled…

Or the way his smile captured my heart every time…But, those two boys who were looking in my direction and giggling with Avi…kept coming back to me.

Maybe Avi couldn't possibly like me then, right?

My thoughts were interrupted by the last bell of the day. I quickly grabbed my bag and books.

I headed out the door but was stopped by force. My back began to sting and I opened my eyes only to see a couple of girls from my calculus and choir classes.

"So, you think that your gunna be all buddy, buddy with Avi? Well think again!" I coward away from them a little. "What are you talking about?" I asked. They both rolled their eyeliner contoured eyes.

They had hair that looked like it was fried from a hair straightener.

"You are getting close to him, like he wants a girl like you" she said angrier by the second.

"You just need to back off!" I said pushing her hands off my shoulders. She got in my face after that, and against the wall I went.

Only this time it was harder and I had the wind knocked out of me.

"Leave him alone, you understand?" she said from a little ways down the hallway.

Once I was sure they had gone I slunk down the wall and sat with my knees to my chest. I could hear the door open and close, so I got up and gathered my back pack.

My back hurt and I could feel a bruise coming on.

"Stacia?" a familiar voice said.

I looked up, it was Avi.

The very last person I want to see right now.

I steadied my pack, "Yeah"

"Why are you still here?"

My mind goes back to the pain, "I had a little run-in with some girls"

I started walking. "Oh, well, are you ok?" he asked joining my stride.

"No, but it's whatever".

He frowned, "Well, you wanna come with me? We can just go to Tonys now?"

"Sure!" I smiled. "Great!" he responded.

He smiled bigger than before. That mile was more than adorable and just kept making my day better and better.

**(SKIP AHEAD A COUPLE HOURS)**

"And that's when I said 'Boy, you're in treble'!" he laughed so hard that he welled up with tears and so did I.

We were across from each other so staring at him was acceptable.

"You know you have beautiful eyes?" I said without allowing my filter to stop it.

He blushed, "Everyone says that, even Mrs. Boley"

"Well it's true"

We were quiet for a moment.

"You have beautiful eyes too…brown, powerful"

I looked up at him. I almost blushed, but then I saw who came in.

Those damn girls who slammed me against the wall.

Shit…

Today is not my lucky day by any stretch of my imagination.

"What?" he said turning his body toward the door.

They spotted us and Avi smiled.

Damn it Avi!

They strutted over to our booth and gave me that look all women have; the look of what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-with-him? Frankly, I didn't know what that look was like from the receiving end, until now.

The one who threatened me spoke first, "Hey Avi! How have you been?"

"Great, what have you been?"

"Ok, who is this?" she said looking at me.

Avi smiled at me and motioned my way, "this is Stacia and she's new in town"

She went to a straight face, then to a nicer but fiercer look.

"Hi, I'm Tia and this is Tara" she smiled. "Well we have to go, catch you later stay-sha"

I frowned a little, and Avi must have caught me, "What's wrong?"

His brows came together and he leaned forward at the table.

"Nothing" I said grabbing my glass to take a drink. "Stop lying".

I ignored his plea. "Stacia please" he grabbed my hand.

I looked up at him and sighed, "Those girls"

"Tia and Tara?"

"Yea"

"What about them?" he started to get a little quieter, so I did too.

"She slammed me against the wall and told me to leave you alone"

He studied my face and spoke "Really?"

"Yea, why would I lie about that?" I said defensively.

He frowned and sat back in his chair, "Tia, she's my ex…she is still a little attached. Pay no mind to her ok?"

"Yea" I said, "No problem"

He drank his coke then smiled. "What?" I laughed.

"I was thinking, what if Mrs. Boley was inclined to make you first chair. How would you react?"

I just stared at him, "I would be ecstatic"

Avi smiled and grabbed my hand again, "I like you Stacia, I do…you are a great gift for me…" I smiled at him and embraced his hand in mine.

**(IN THE CAR AFTER TONYS IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE)**

"I had an amazing time tonight" Avi said after putting the car in park.

"Me too" I said turning toward him.

Then the best thing happened, he kissed me!

He gave me my very first kiss. It was wonderful!

The sensation of his lips against mine was the best. I brought my hands to his face.

I felt his on my waist and on my jaw line.

He pulled away and said, "That's exactly how I thought it would feel"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He smiled that adorable smile of his. "I knew it would feel the way it should"

"And what is that?" We sat still.

"Perfect" he said finally.

I smiled and blushed. He smiled and backed away a bit more than before.

"I think I should go inside" I said. Avi sighed but he agreed and unlocked the doors.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile and departed.

It was almost pitch black and my house had the only light on outside.

My dad also had the nicest cars in the neighborhood, but, it's always been that way. We also had the only two story, new looking house on the block.

Avi pulled away with a wave and I walked up on my porch.

We had a swing and the most perfect white banisters…

I grabbed the door handle but my dad did that for me.

"Stacia" he said amazingly mad. "Where have you been?"

I opened my mouth to explain but he cut me off.

"Never mind, I don't want to know"

He was almost irate now.

"Dad, I was out seeing the town with a classmate of mine"

His expression softened, "So you like it here?"

I smiled, "Yea, I guess it's nice"

He grinned, "I knew you would like it"

I set my pack down in my room and took out my phone.

I had a new message; it was from an unknown number.

"Hey, sleep tight; come to the chorus room in the morning ;)"

I smiled; once again, I forgot I gave my phone number to Avi.

I texted back "Of course, as long as Tia isn't there :D"

He texted back immediately, "if she was I wouldn't have asked ;)"

"Stacia!" my dad yelled down the hallway.

"Yea?"

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yea, I went to Tonys" I yelled back.

"That's nice"

I got changed and jumped in bed.

BEST. DAY. EVER!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The accident**

Day 2 was I kept thinking as I walked to my bus stop.

Maybe Tia would slam me into a wall again for talking to Avi, probably so.

My mind wouldn't stop blowing how beautiful he is out of proportion.

Then his smile and the kiss we shared comes to me.

Oh god, what will Tia do when she finds out about that?

Damn…

My thoughts were interrupted by a horn, WTH?!

"Hey beautiful" a voice said.

I look over only to see Avi's gorgeous smile from a car window.

"Hey" I replied

"Want a ride?" he asked. I looked around, "Yeah, of course"

I hopped in the passenger seat and put my pack at my feet.

"Aren't you worried Tia will see us?"

He looked at me and back to the road. "Not really, she needs to realize that I need someone who isn't her"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so I prefer it to be you she see's"

I smiled like an idiot down at my feet. "Plus," he added. "Who better for her to see me with then my girlfriend?"

That caught my attention, "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah" he laughed.

"Okie doke" I agreed.

He smiled even wider than before. "So, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Eh, you?"

"Same, kept dreaming about you though."

All I could think was AWWWWWE!

"How are you so cute?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe its genetics" Avi said looking from the road to me.

"Figures" I giggled.

We shared a look of happiness and we pulled into the parking lot of school.

"Here we go" he said smiling.

Avi opened the car door and got out.

I found some courage and got out after him. No one reacted at first, but Avi came to my side and grabbed my hand; that's when we started getting looks.

"Avi" I said uneasily. "Yes?" he asked waving at someone as we walked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Avi stopped and held both of my hands.

"Of course it is!" he went to lean in to kiss me, but a hand came to his chest that wasn't mine.

"Avi," Tia said slowly and fakes cheerfulness.

"Yea, hey Tia" Avi pulled back a little.

"What do you need?" he added.

"To speak to you" she said pulling her finger up and down his arm.

His eyebrow went up in a quizzical look, "How about no?"

He grabbed my hand and started passed her.

Avi walked with me to the choir room.

He swung the heavy door open and put his pack down.

"You ok?" I asked.

"No, I don't understand why she would do that even when you're there. Why would she be all over me when I'm obviously with someone else?" he was pacing.

I grabbed his hands and stopped him, "she wants under your skin Avi, you know that"

His eyes met mine and he nodded "Your right". I smiled and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you two are…close" Mrs. Boley said looking over her glasses.

Avi smiled and strolled over to her podium to lean on it, "Well see, what had happened was…"

He started explaining but she cut him off, "What happened was you decided to be a little too friendly"

I smiled and looked down. "And you missy, you should tread warily, Avi has a lot of female admirers" she explained.

"I think I can take them" I said smiling at her.

Avi beamed at me and spoke, "Got a good one, yep, winning!" I giggled and so did Mrs. Boley. The bell rang and Avi decided PDA in front of our teacher didn't matter. He came to me and hugged me.

"Don't let Tia get to you, yeah?"

"Yeah, no worries" I said with a smile; I could feel his strength and his happiness.

Suddenly he pulled back from our embrace only to plant a single kiss upon my lips.

"Ooooooooo" a group of people said. I started giggling and was all embarrassed.

Avi laughed to, but brushed it off. At this point he was just too cute.

I smiled at him before bad news bears came in.

Tia and Tara came walking through the door. Tia gave Avi and I a fake smile and went to her seat; which was first chair by the way.

I almost stared at her until I caught myself looking. Avi squeezed my hand before going over to his section.

I sat down in the seat I had yesterday; I looked over and Avi was smiling at me with that adorable smile.

I returned the smile and looked down at the carpet. I could feel Tia's eyes on me and at the same time, I could feel Avi's eyes and smile on me as well.

For the first time in a while, I felt really happy. Honestly, I could also feel a stab of power; to have everything Tia wants and other girls want as well.

I am the master commander; I smiled to myself and found that I was looking at Avi. He was looking back so it's ok.

Tia was still furious "Ok, class, let's do some sight reading and then we will get some more learned for charlotte town"

Everyone agreed and got their binders. I got up to get mine but half way there one was handed to me. I looked up the arm to find Avi's smile attached to it.

I giggled and took it from him. I sat back down and tried to focus on my music.

But, all I could think of was Avi's amazingly adorable self.

Tia, that girl, was staring at me and Avi smiling across the room. But the period finally ended with a laugh. Mrs. Boley bid us goodbye and returned to her desk.

"Hey, Stacia" I heard Tia say from behind me. We walked out the door, "You wanna hang out with Tara and I after school?"

I felt a hand on my lower back, "Sure, I'd love to"

She smiled and nodded. "Why did you say yes?" Avi asked as soon as she was gone.

"Might as well get to know my enemies" I said turning to face him.

He laughed and kissed me, "You're so cute" he said.

"I know" I replied.

The rest of the day dragged on and on 7th period was dull.

Avi was rubbing my shoulders for a couple minutes until he got called out to guidance.

I slumped in my seat when he left and almost slept through the class.

The bell rang and I dragged my feet all the way to the bus; then I dragged them all the way home.

Same scenery, same cars…wait cars?

I sped up my pace only to see someone sitting on my porch swing.

"Finally" they said as I reached the top of the steps. I looked over and Avi was twirling his keys on his middle finger.

I grinned and went to him, "What are you doing here?" I asked while sitting down next to him.

"I am spending enough time as I can with my amazing girlfriend" he grabbed my hand.

I smiled, "So what are you going to show me today?" I laughed.

He thought a moment, "I can think of a couple things."

I giggled and came forward with a kiss. His hands found my waist and mine found his neck and jaw.

His lips were so soft and comforting. We stayed in each other's embrace while we kissed.

The feeling of his hands rubbing my sides was nothing like before. He was pulling me toward him and I was being obedient.

I pulled away for a moment to breathe. Avi smiled and kept his hands on me, "why don't we go to my room?" I suggested.

He nodded, almost breathless. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yea, perfect." He responded; I giggled and led him inside

My dada wasn't home yet so I wasn't worried. We quickly made our way to the basement/room that I resided.

We pretty much jumped on my bed and went at it. He was all over me and I was also.

His hands caressed my skin in every way. He sighed, as did I.

We were going for almost 20 minutes.

But he stopped himself. He hand my shirt half way up and his pants almost undone. "Hold on" he said.

I stopped and took a breath, "What's wrong?"

Avi took his hands out of my shirt and fixed it. "Stacia, we can't do this"

"Do what?"

Avi looked me in the eyes, "You know, do it…I want you, believe me I do, I just…I can't."

He sat up at the edge of my bed. I scooted down to sit next to him.

"I'm completely ok with that" I said. I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"You sure?" he said meeting my gaze. "Yes, I can wait as long as I need to"

Avi fixed his pants and just laid back; I lie next to him and just enjoy his company. His fingers traced my seams on my shirt and the spine indention on my back.

We held hands and stayed quiet…

It wasn't awkward, it was calming. I looked at my watch and died a little, it was time…


	3. Chapter 3

**The accident**

Avi kissed me goodbye and left with a smile, about 20 minutes later Tia pulled into my drive way.

Her new looking volts wagon glinting in the light, "You ready?" she yelled to me.

I locked the door then went out and down the front steps, "Of course".

**(A COUPLE HOURS LATER)**

"Yeah, so that's when Avi said it was over" Tia said messing with her hair.

"Oh wow" I said. She nodded, "Yeah, he's a great guy".

I nodded back in agreement. We sat at the table quiet a moment.

"Where's Tara?" I asked.

"She has something to do for sports medicine"

I nodded, "Cool". She laughed, "Yeah, sure."

Tia took a drink, we sat quiet once again. Tia's blonde hair was falling over her shoulders.

In truth, she was quite pretty…"Let's get outta' here" she said getting up and grabbing her purse.

I followed and smiled.

We started laughing on the way back to her car. Some guy tried hitting on her and we couldn't help it.

When we sat down in the car we couldn't help but keep the laugh going. She went in reverse, still laughing and tried to drive.

After a while we struck up a good conversation, "So are you and Avi exclusive?"

"What?" I asked.

"Ya know, are you guys together?"

I smiled, "Yeah, as of this morning…strange though, I don't understand why he would like me though"

She laughed, "What?" I asked.

"You two are exactly the same!" she said.

I smiled at that, Tia turned out to be a pretty cool person. She means well…

"You still love him, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"So that's why?"

"Why what?" she asked.

"That's why you were a bitch to me?" I laughed

She smiled at the road, "Yeah, sorry about that" she apologized.

That's when the first one hit…the car spun 360 degrees.

Tia was gripping the wheel, screaming. I couldn't blame her, I was too…

It skids to a stop, and me and her shared a glance. Our eyes were widened; nothing happened for several minutes.

But then a second, third, fourth…

I opened my eyes, clouded by my own blood. A woman lay next to me unconscious.

What the hell?

Where am I?

I started crying and that's when the pain hit. My head was pounding with an excruciating amount of pain.

My leg also was killing me, why can't I move? I kept thinking…

Tears started to blur my vision and I tried to scream. Why is this happening?

I heard loud sirens and muffled voices.

"Hello?" I screamed.

"Please!" I yelled again.

"Help me?!"

Then I saw him, a man came to the side of my enclosure, the woman beside me still lay unconscious.

The man's mouth started moving but the sound, it was nothing I had ever heard before…maybe…wait…!

I can understand now, he was shouting "Hold on"

I tried to move but I was stuck still; my eyes welled up even more.

Suddenly I could feel hands prying me away from my seat. My legs were throbbing and my head was also…

Please make it stop! My eyes kept darting about, trying to find someone…anyone…

I could hear almost nothing, the place got so quiet so quick. A plastic thing came over my mouth and nose…

"You will be perfectly fine" a reassuring voice said. I had tears flowing from my eyes and down the sides of my face. Please gods, deity, make it stop?!

The pain got so unbearable and I almost passed out. No! I have to stay…stay awake. I have to…stay…awake…


	4. Chapter 4

The accident

**APOV**

I lay on my bed and tried to sleep. My phone started ringing on my dresser.

I so hoped it was Stacia, our last visit needed some talking about.

But, it wasn't her ringtone…

I rolled over with a groan and grabbed my phone. I squinted at the screen when it lit up.

I had a hard time reading the small print; it was a city number so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Avi Kaplan?"

"This is he" the voice on the other end was a women's.

""Oh, ok well I have called to inform you of an accident this evening"

I nodded while she talked. I kept rubbing my eyes as well. "Who is it that had you call me?"

She paused after my question then answered promptly, "a young lady by the name of, Tia Smith"

I sat up in my bed, terrified. "is she ok?"

"Yes but the passenger got the blunt end of it"

"Tell her I'll be there soon" I hung up and sprang out of my bed.

I scrambled about my room for jeans. My shirt was a sweater looking thing so I pulled it on and left.

The hospital wasn't far but it still seemed like forever. I kept trying of who her passenger was.

I would be amazingly surprised if they were alive. My car wasn't fast by any stretch of the imagination but it could speed.

The streets seemed wet so it made complete sense the she got in a wreck. I pulled into the parking lot and found the closest space I could; which wasn't that difficult.

I got out and pretty ran in the front door.

"I'm here to see Tia Smith" I blurted out at the desk. They took almost five minutes to print and give me a visitor's pass.

The automated door couldn't open quickly enough; while it opened I checked for a room number on my pass. Room 234…ok…

I pass a couple of rooms with mothers, kids, dads, and grandparents in them; who knew a Friday was a popular day to get hurt?

Tia was lying on her back with her hands on her stomach. She spotted me and attempted to smile.

I smiled back and went to her side. "You ok?" I asked. She frowned.

I pushed my eyebrows together. "What?" she had a tear fall down her cheek but she wiped it away.

"Stacia was in the car with me" I finally understood…"Stacia was in the passenger seat?" I asked.

"Yes, she and I went to claw down the strip and…"

"And?!" I said so nervous.

She gave me this look, the look she had given me years earlier when we found out she was pregnant.

"Did she?" I asked, my eyes welled up.

"No…she is in the psych ward" Tia said looking away from me.

"Psych ward?" I repeated.

"Yeah" she reassured me. I shook my head, "Why?"

Tia was almost crying, "Go see her".

Next thing I know I'm at the window, watching her in her room. Just seeing her this way makes me want to cry; the bruises, the cuts, and bandages. I had to look away, even this kills me.

My eyes well up again; I could almost feel her pain. Somehow, some way…I felt this was my fault.

If I didn't turn her down earlier maybe she would have been with me still. This wouldn't have happened to her…

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "You Avi?" a bigger man said.

He looked like a marine. "Yes sir, why?" I asked.

"I'm Stacia's father, Mr. Chatelier" I smiled to him comfortingly.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, is she ok?" I asked.

His face dropped and looked at me. "She has a case of amnesia"

"Excuse me?"

"Amnesia, a condition that causes you to forget things" he explained.

My smile slowly turned into a frown, "Things? What things?"

His expression went to stone, "everything…"


	5. Chapter 5

The accident

**SPOV**

Muffled voices and beeping noises started becoming clear; my head started throbbing.

I attempt to move my hand the pain but it won't move; my leg starts up again.

What is going on? My shoulders were on fire as well as my chest.

What happened? All I remember is being pulled out of a car and being drugged.

I can see two men standing in the window; they looked as though they were discussing something.

Are they my family? Wait…the burley one…he's…my dad? Yes he is…but the other one?

Although his features were stunning, he had shoulder length hair and a goatee that had been there a while.

I tried to lift my hand again and it began to throb once again; I grimaced and let it go limp.

Both the men spotted my movement and a hold of a man in a white coat; he also noticed me through the window.

The three of them rushed to my side in the room. "Stacia, good evening" the white coat man said toward me.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Your name dear, is stacia" the man explained while checking the bags hanging by my side.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled at me "making sure you don't get dehydrated". I nodded and looked to the large burley man.

He smiled as well, "good 'en sweetie". I cocked my head, and then I remembered I had to come to the thought that he was my father.

"Dad, Right?" I spoke. My voice was rough but he still heard me and smiled.

"Hey stash" the other said. His smile made me have chills, "Who are you?" I whispered.

His smile faltered, "It's me, Avi". I shook my head, "I don't know you".

My father looked to the man who claimed I knew him. The man's smile was gone; the happy demeanor he once had was gone.

I had this sudden need to touch him; to touch his face, to hug him, to kiss him even. This man named Avi seemed so close, but yet, so far away.

Why should I feel this for someone I had just met with never having felt him in the first place?

My father nodded to him and he started out the door of my room.

"Hey, Avi right?" I said before he was gone. His eyes lit up and he sort of smiled, "yes?"

"You should come visit me again" I said with a slight smile.

He completely and utterly smiled his adorable smile and said, "Only if you want me to".

I nodded, "I do".

He smiled and looked down at the tile then left the room. I smiled to myself and looked down completely.

I smiled to myself and whispered his name one last time to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

The accident ch6

APOV

"She doesn't remember me" I said to Tia. She rolled her head to look at me.

"I knew she wouldn't"

"What?" I asked her.

"She was asked who I was about three hours ago. She had a fit and they had to put her out" Tia explained.

My jaw dropped "Really?"

She gave me the most horrible look; the are-you-serious look. "Yeah, I'm totally going to lie about that" Tia said sarcastically.

I guess she really could see just how upset I really was because she didn't press it.

"Look, I know you had a thing for her Avi, but she's gone"

"No she isn't, her memory, yes, her? No…" I got up with her eyes watching me closely.

I shook my head at her and left. There was movement around me and people rushing passed as well.

I found myself in the waiting room just going over everything that happened. Stacia…the only girl I had ever felt so close to after only minutes of conversation.

My mind began to re-think everything her and I ever had…every word she ever spoke to me…

How much I truly missed her…she was one of the very few people I can own up to ever having real feeling for…

The only girl that I turned the sex down…I lowered my head and rubbed the tired from my eyes; my watch read 4:15 A.M.

So far, sleep seemed almost impossible.

It felt as if my life was over; like the whole world left me behind.

People receiving news of their deceased loved one. Others awaiting the same news….

My head hung lower and lower as time went on; then a hand grasped my shoulder.

"Avi?" a voice bellowed above me.

"Yes sir?" I said assuming it was Mr. Chatelier.

"Go home son" he encouraged.

I shook my head no and he put his hand in his pocket, "she will be here a little while longer, you can come see her after school every day if you want." He explained.

I got caught on the words 'she'll be here a little while longer'.

"You said she would only be here a little while longer?"

"Yes" he answered.

I looked him in the eye, why a little while?"

He sighed and rubbed his thumb and fore finger against his forehead; "I am taking her back to Boston, her home town".

I stood and faced him, "You're leaving?"

His face went to stone then, "Yes, my daughter and I are leaving in a week's time, and you are welcome to spend as much time as you wish" he explained.

I felt the most horrible feeling…the feeling of loss.

It almost killed me to think that I was never going to see her again.

"Mr. Chatelier, give me at least 3 weeks, please" I begged him.

He nodded a moment then met my gaze, "Fine Avi…we will leave in three weeks. But after that…whether she remembers or not…" he trailed off.

I half smiled, she will remember, I walked out of the emergency room.

'She will remember me', I kept thinking, 'she has too'!

I believed that then, I did, but the reality that she would remember was quite small…


	7. Chapter 7

The accident ch7

SPOV

I kept flipping through the channels trying to find something, anything, to watch.

The doctors come in and ask me things, like "what's your name? Where are you? What happened to you?" I answer the same every time, "Stacia, hospital in Texas, car accident."

My father would come in all the time and monitor my memory.

But, the person I was most interested in hadn't come back. Only my father stayed…

"Hey dad" I said.

"Yes?" he responded through his newspaper.

"Who is the boy you had with you?"

He lowered his paper, "why?"

I played with my sheet, "Because, I'm…fond of him".

He shook his head with a smile, "Do you remember him?"

I smiled back, "not really, but I feel like I should…like he is quite important"

"Well you're not wrong" he said breathing in.

He went back to reading, "Dad" I started.

"Yes dear?" he responded. "Is he? Important I mean…" I asked sincerely.

He put down his paper once again, "Avi is a young man you met a little over a month ago. You took to him like water…he is a great kid and he is really fond of you as well. Avi is…Avi is also your boyfriend, or he was…" he explained.

He frowned, "Stacia, he damn near loves you…so be a bit gentle with him." I nodded and stared down at my sheets.

"When will he come to see me again?" I asked solemnly.

He looked at his watch and smiled, "he should be on his way now".

I smiled to myself and stared outside. The sun shone through my curtains and changed every few moments.

Several people moved around below and stood for conversation. I guess it was the amnesia, but everything seemed so much more beautiful.

My father stayed rather quiet; with the exception of the occasional page turn. I could hear several people in the hallway bustling around.

There are several patients in worse shape than me; they take priority.

The windows that lined my room were tinted a bit…I believe it was because there were several rays of sunlight beating in.

But I had an eerie feeling that you could still see inside my room. My attention went back to the window, over cast…

The door to my room opened and he came in…he had a beanie on his head and a smile across his lips.

I was momentarily stunned, this is my boyfriend?

This amazingly beautiful man is mine?

He loves me?

"Hey Stacia, how are you?" he said sitting in the chair my dad had vacated a moment ago.

"Hello?" I said accidently.

"It's me, Avi, we met last night" he explained.

"I'm aware, nice to see you again" I said.

Avi nodded to my father, he left us alone.

"I missed you" he said leaning forward on his knees.

I blushed, "I missed you too"

I don't even know why I said this; maybe subconsciously I did miss him.

Maybe, on a deep level, I remembered him; I don't really know.

He then showed my favorite thing about him so far, his smile.

The smile that stunned me once again…

All I could do was smile back, "So have you been eating a lot? Your appetite was one of the best I've seen" he explained.

"Well not really" I started.

"Really?"

"Yeah, doctor says that my brain needs time to remember what it wants" I explained.

I kept fiddling with my sheets. Avi nodded leaning back in the chair, "Well do you think you can walk to the cafeteria?"

I smiled, "Yes, I believe I can"

I moved from my bad for the first time since the accident.

My legs felt like lead and were all stiff. Avi stood giving me a hand so I could stand easier.

Standing was almost a chore…he smiled and said, "There you go, now, can you walk?"

"Um…maybe" I responded unsure of my own abilities.

He moved forward with my hand hoping I would follow his lead.

I stumbled, of course, never having walked on these legs before now. Avi just kept smiling and I tried to stay focused.

One foot in front of the other; Left, right, left right…

We started down the hall and walked slowly. All I could think as he went on and on about his…or our school was 'do I know these people?'

This girl Tia hasn't been to school in forever apparently and this guy Scott is talking to Avi about an acapella group.

He wants to do it but he doesn't want to leave. For some reason he was confiding in me about everything.

But, I liked it; he wasn't trying to make me remember things. He was talking to me like I was normal; like this happened every day.

We got far enough down the hall that the nurses started to smile my way.

The orderlies seemed to as well…everyone was…

Avi kept talking about school and people wishing me better days. My walking became almost effortless; before I knew it Avi was holding my hand down by his side like we were normal…

"Avi" I said interrupting him.

He stopped and looked confused, "Yes? Are you ok?"

He went to hold me up but I smiled at him, "How long have I known you?" I asked.

He smiled and met my gaze, "About six week's maybe…"

"Really?"

"Yes, and we have been inseparable" he explained.

I thought a moment, "have we ever….ya know" I asked.

"Ever what?"

"Had sex?" I said quickly and quietly.

"No, we haven't" he responded just as quickly.

I sighed from relief; I would have felt amazingly bad if he said yes.

"Hey Avi" I started again, "can I try something?"

"Yeah, of course" he responded facing me.

I brought my hand to his face and ran it along his cheek and jaw line.

He closed his eyes and smiled, it was so cute.

Then I leaned forward and lightly touched my lips to his.

He returned the motion and when I felt the moment I pulled away.

When I opened my eyes, his were still closed but he was smiling like a fool.

I smiled although he couldn't see it.

"It's so great to feel that again" he said, eyes still closed.

My hand was still on his face, feeling the unshaven line that connected to his goatee.

A feeling so familiar for me, but yet so foreign at the same time; he kept his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

He was just so…adorable; but I felt so bad for him. To love someone who doesn't remember who he is.

"Why do you keep coming back?" I asked.

"Because I love you" he responded. I smiled and caressed his face once again.

"Why do you love me?" I asked. He opened his eyes and the smile on his face left…

"Because, you're beautiful, funny, fun, a good listener, understanding, lovely singer, smart" he explained enjoying my touch once again.

"I don't understand you" I said moving my hand from his jaw line to the curly hair that lay on his face.

He smiles "You don't have to". Avi grabbed my wandering hand and brought it to his chest.

I smiled, "what happens if I don't remember you?"

He smiled back, "you will…in time".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SPOV

I lay in bed thinking about Avi and I's conversation…

Would I really remember him?

And if I didn't…will I ever see him again?

Dad wouldn't keep me from him…would he?

But Avi wouldn't leave right?

As I ponder these things a doctor came in to speak to me.

"Stacia, good morning"

"Good morning, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Your memory" he says taking a seat in my dad's usual spot.

"Well nice try," I started.

He looked down at his notebook, "Stacia, you still don't remember anyone?"

"No, I remember my dad…I remember when my mother died….i remember moving from city to city. But the one person I want to remember eludes me."

"Who?" he asked

"Avi…Avi Kaplan"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he seems to be someone I cared for…care for…" I explained.

He nodded and recorded my words.

"Stacia, you will be leaving our care tomorrow and flown to a Boston institution. They will be able to facilitate your needs…" he explained.

My mind focused on the leaving portion…I'm leaving…no…this can't be…

"I'm sorry; I need to speak to your father so…good day Stacia"

I nodded his way and looked down at my hands. Tears filled my eyes as I kept thinking about leaving.

I just got comfortable around my nurses and that doctor…I just realized I was someone before this hospital bed…And Avi…oh dear.

I just got to know this boy…I realized he was someone I should care for; and I do…

Before I could complete the full thought, my father came in and sat down.

"Stacia…" he started, "I'm sorry".

I shook my head…he then sat for a few more moments and left.

Tears ran down my face and burned my cheeks.

I can't leave him…I can't…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

APOV

The last bell rang and Pd 1 started. Mrs. Boley came to her podium,

"Well, it's Monday and this weekend was quite eventful. For you who know, I'm proud of you; for those who don't, Stacia and Tia were in a horrible accident Friday. Personally, I wish them both luck." She explained.

This guy behind me raised his hand, "I heard Stacia is not completely there and that's why she isn't coming back"

"What do you mean dear?" she asked.

"That she lost, she went coo-coo for cocoa-puffs" he said.

I was so angry that I couldn't contain it, so I got up and punched him.

It happened so quickly that at first I thought it didn't happen and I couldn't have stopped it.

He hit me back harder then I originally hit him. I could feel hands on my arms pulling me away from the kid.

He threw another punch, then another…after a few minutes I was up against a wall defending myself; the kids were egging us on.

I could hear Mrs. Boley yelling to us for it to stop.

He got me one last time in the stomach and I went down.

I slid down the wall as kids taunted above me; proud of their victor.

"Avi?!" a voice yelled above me.

I still tried to catch my breath but looked up.

It was Tara, she was wide eyed; she tried to pull me to my feet but it was no use.

The kid still stood over me pointing and raising his hands above his head.

Tara left me, probably going to Mrs. Boley…

My pain finally caught up with me; my lips were throbbing, my head pounding, and my eyebrow area throbbing.

I thought I was going to die…I finally started gaining breath support…

I heard some more yelling and the crowd depleted.

When I could see my way out of the crowd, the kids went silent.

I pulled myself up on a handle from the nearest door and steadied myself.

"Avi Capella" a man said in front in front of me.

In retrospect, I would not have wanted this man to know my name.

I felt and arm help me stay up right. "Avi, come with me, you too Boulay" he bellowed.

The arm holding me up helped me all the way to the door of the dean's office; then they left.

I later found out it was Kirk but…

What am I going to tell Stacia?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

SPOV

The time went by so fast, my dad kept calling to check on me and let me know about how packing was going.

He also told me the specific time Avi should be visiting after school…

After I hung up, I started crying.

My tears came so quickly that there was no chance for me to stop them.

How could I tell him I'm leaving?!

He will be crushed!

I will miss him so much…

The door opened rather slowly, I quickly looked at the clock, "hey Stacia" his voice filled the empty room.

I wiped away my tears and faced him, "Avi, how nice to…what the hell happened to your face?"

"I know it looks bad" he said coming toward me.

I got up out of bed as quickly as possible and almost ran to him; "Avi, what happened?" I asked.

"A fight at school is all" he explained.

His lip was really busted as well as his right eyebrow. His nose was probably plugged up earlier because some dried blood still sat on his upper lip.

There was still a little red tint in his beard as well.

"What? So they attacked you, right?" I said hopeful.

He grimaced and held my waist, "No, Stacia…I started it…but he finished it".

I guess my face read as confused because he started explaining.

Apparently, some kid in choir said something about me and it pissed Avi off.

I hugged him, "Are you ok?" I asked.

He smiled a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine".

He looked over at my bed and saw the tissues strewn about.

"Stash, are you ok?" he asked me. He knitted his eyebrows in such a way that the dried blood creased.

"No…" I said; that's when it all came bursting out.

Tears wet my face once again and i buried my face in his shoulder.

His hands came up to the middle of my back then to my arms.

His strength was too much, he got me far enough so he could see me.

Avi frowned, "What happened babe?"

I shook my head, "it's over, they're giving up on me" I sobbed.

He looked at me closer, "who?"

"the hospital Avi, they are sending me to Boston tomorrow for 'better care'" I choked.

I saw tears come to his eyes as well and he blinked them away.

We shared a long embrace before speaking again.

I could feel his breathing get shallow, "Avi, I'm sorry" I said in a whisper.

"Don't be, it's not your fault" he reassured me. The problem was, it was completely my fault.

I'm the one who can't remember…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

APOV

What Stacia told me, killed me…

I broke down, everything was wrong.

She shouldn't be leaving yet; it's only been a weekend…

I cannot stand the thought of losing her completely…

I lost her once, I can't lose her again.

"My dada is at home packing" she said gripping me tighter.

"Stacia, its fine" I said when in reality it wasn't ok at all.

My eyes started tearing up and I started to sob faintly.

She gripped me even tighter then, "Avi, I don't want to leave you" she said.

That made it even worse…a few tears ran down my face and I held her close.

Her face was tucked into my shoulder and mine was sitting atop her head.

Her breathing kept up with her sighs and sobs.

"Stacia, I love you" I said almost too low for her to hear.

But she responded, "I love you too".

I scrunched my eyes tighter at her words.

Tears burned my cheeks and I hugged her harder.

We ended up walking over to her bed to sit together.

I lay back on her hospital bed and she cuddled up next to me.

I put my arm around her, put my head on hers, and just spent time with her.

Nothing was said, but we both knew that it was precious time we had…

Stacia played with my hand and the buttons on my shirt.

She unbuttoned one, then a second…

I looked down, "What are you doing?"

She smirked and kept on un-doing the buttons.

I grabbed her hand, "What are you doing?" I repeated.

"I want to remember what being with someone feels like" she said.

"Ok, so why are you un-doing my shirt?"

She pulled her hand loose from my grasp and put it on my, now, half bare chest.

"So I can feel you, not your shirt. Avi i…"" she started.

Don't get me wrong…I want her; but not here!

She rubbed my chest and cuddled closer.

I closed my eyes but quickly opened them because she was trying to get my attention.

I looked down at her, she kissed me then…

A long passionate kiss, followed by another, then another…

I don't know what it was, I felt like throwing myself on her…

We kept kissing until she giggled, "What?" I said almost breathless.

She giggled again and I opened my eyes. I followed her gaze; my jeans were a bit raised and I hadn't noticed.

I smiled and my face got hot, "So I guess you do want it huh?" she laughed.

"Never said I didn't" I responded.

Stacia smiled and kept kissing me. Her hand kept on rubbing my chest and her other was under her side.

My eyes were closed but I knew she was unbuttoning my pants.

I really wanted to let her do it, but I couldn't.

I grabbed her hand and stopped kissing her, "Stacia" I started but she cut me off.

"Yeah, I know, you can't right?"

I sighed and then smiled, "Stacia, I want you obviously, but not here".

"Why not? The blinds are closed and the doc won't be back…" she pressed while unzipping my pants.

I closed my eyes trying to get passed the urge, "Stacia, please" I tried to say.

But she didn't let up; her fingers skillfully worked over my chest.

I gave in…my hand went to her jaw and pulled her face to mine.

Her hand was fixed on my chest then to the curls lying on my face.

"I love you Avi"

"I love you too" I responded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SPOV

When I opened my eyes I saw my favorite person, Avi.

He was in my hospital bed and had his arm around me. My sheets were rustled about and the top sheets were over the both of us.

He didn't have his shirt on, and from what I can tell, he was without his boxers as well. I smiled and shook him.

"Avi?" I said with a lower voice.

"Yeah?" he said jerking awake. He had a frightened tone so I ran my hand over his broad chest, "its ok babe, just thought you might want to put on your boxers".

I giggled and he blushed, "Maybe".

We laughed a moment then just held hands. My hands were significantly smaller then his, but that was expected.

I ran my fingers over his palms and finally let them lay on my stomach. Eventually he got up, and dressed himself.

He sat in my father's chair next to me. I lay there smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"We…had sex…" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, yes we did" he smiled.

All I could do was grin at him. Avi was my first…amazing really…I fall in love with this man that quickly.

We sat and smiled at each other until my dad came in with a bag.

"Stash I got clothes for you to change into…" he started, but saw Avi and switched gears. "Shouldn't you be in school son?"

"Yes, but I needed to see her before she left" Avi said sadly.

My dad's expression softened then he stiffened again, "you should leave boy, and she has to get ready for her long flight".

I looked down, "I'm so sorry Avi, and I'll only be a minute. Just wait outside with my dad" I encouraged.

The two left me alone in my room. The bag my dad left me had clothes I apparently had already laid out before the accident.

It was a pair of tight pink jeans and a loose fit t-shirt that I thought was a little boring. I brushed my hair back with a comb from the bag.

I zipped it up and took one last look at the room then turned to leave. I opened the door and they were closer than I expected.

Avi's eyebrows said everything about his mood, he was pissed. My dad's expression was stone cold, "Stacia, say your goodbyes. Our flight is at 2:00 p.m." then he walked away.

Avi never loosened his mood but softened his expression when I smiled, "I love you Avi" I said hugging him.

He pulled me amazingly close and whispered in my ear, "I love you too".

I hugged him hard then pulled away. He pulled me to him for one last kiss…

Then he smiled at me, and I smiled back. I then started down the hallway.

"Don't forget me" Avi yelled down the hallway after me.

I turned and responded, "Never". With a smile he looked down at his feet and headed the other way.

I kept walking down the hallway till I found my father. He smiled, "you ready?"

"I don't have a choice" I said following him out the lobby door.

Goodbye Chats-win…goodbye Avi Capella…I love you and I will never forget you…


End file.
